Persuasion
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Thor needs Loki's help in the war against Malekith. When Loki fails to comply, Thor takes "drastic" measures to get him to fight on his side. Tickling. One-shot. Please Enjoy!


A regally huge door opened as the prince of Asgard walked swiftly towards it. He strode past the cells of the other prisoners and went directly to the one he wanted. Thor looked a bit sheepishly at the person inside the cell, who was currently sitting on the floor and reading. The Trickster didn't even bother looking up but knew exactly who was there.

"Loki."

Said god didn't reply and just flipped to the next page in his book, waiting for Thor to continue.

"Loki," Thor said again, this time stricter.

"I haven't stopped you, have I?"

"I need your help."

Now the god looked up and stared at Thor. A slight smirk played on his lips. He closed his book and stood up.

"With what, dear brother, could you possibly use my help for?"

"Malekith, the Dark Elf, has risen. His goal is to take back the Darkness that has been hidden for years, but it is back and so is he. I can't face him alone."

"Well, you have the three oafs already, don't you?"

"Yes, and I am grateful for their services. But I need you by my side, as well."

"Ah, getting the old band back together..." Loki stepped closer to the barrier of his cell.

"If it comes to it, there will be a point where I won't ask nicely."

"Ooh, no need to get hostile, brother. But what if I say no?"

"Then I'll persuade you."

"How?"

"I would offer you freedom, but I believe that's out of the question."

"Yes, I do rather enjoy it in here. And I would enjoy it more when you are no longer in my presence. Good-bye, Thor."

Loki turned and bent down to grab his book again.

"Loki, you are trying my patience. And if you recall," the God of Thunder couldn't help but smile for a second as he thought of something. It was ridiculous but it was something, "I knew a method that would get you obeying to anything I said when we were children."

Loki smirked, not having any idea what Thor was talking about, but was getting interested in his brother's plan. He spun around on his heels and resumed his spot close to the edge of the cell.

"Enlighten me."

"Very well."

Thor walked up the few steps to the cell and effortlessly stepped through the magic cell barrier as if it wasn't even there. He was able to penetrate it, but not Loki, because the cell was designed for the evil. Loki backed up a few steps, but held his ground after to try and prove that he wasn't intimidated by Thor. But his resolve to be strong ended when he was tackled to the floor by the Asgardian prince. Without waiting for a retort of some kind or for Loki to start struggling, Thor wiggled his fingers against Loki's side. The Trickster yelped and shoved the other's hand away.

"Don't you dare!"

Thor ignored his brother and continued the onslaught. It was a mistake for Loki to choose to only wear a thin under garment that resembled a t-shirt that day in the cell. He tried to resist, he really did. But once Thor moved his devious fingers to his ribs, all was lost. Endless giggles poured from the Tricker's mouth. The older one couldn't help but smile at the sound. It wasn't the normal resentful snickers. This was real, hard laughter.

"Thohohohor, y-you're suhuch an ahahaHAHASS! Stop!"

"Will you help me?"

"Nohohoho! Get ohoff!" Loki tried shoving away Thor's hands, but the elder just held them with his own as he continue to ruthlessly tickle him. This was childish and dumb and really the last thing they should be doing considering the fate of the world lies in his hands. But Thor didn't care. If he was getting his baby brother to laugh again, it was worth it.

"Help me save the Nine Realms and I will stop."

Loki had considered fighting back, but then realized that Thor was dawned in his armor. There would be no way to tickle him through that. He could use his magic... but that would ruin the mood of what was happening, and Loki rather enjoyed it.

Thor had moved his hand upward and Loki grew more nervous. He knew that _Thor_ knew that one of his worst spots was his underarms. The God of Mischief tried valiantly to secure his arms against his sides.

"Nonononono! Thor, stop! I swehehehear!"

"Swear that you will risk your life to go to battle with me to defeat Malekith?"

Loki's laughter grew louder for a second not from the tickling but because he found Thor's humor funny. His older brother had registered that Loki was trying his hardest to not allow him to tickle his underarms. But he knew that would break him once and for all, so he had to do it. Thor snuck his hand under Loki's shirt and attacked his stomach, another one of his sweet spots. Loki screamed out and squirmed more, trying to shove Thor's hands away from his belly.

"Nahaha! THOHOR STAHAHAP!"

Thor was smiling without knowing it. He was enjoying this too much. The god dipped his finger into his brother's bellybutton, which made Loki shriek. He finally had the opening he needed and shot his hands under Loki's arms and tickled them furiously. Loki's arms locked over Thor's hands and he laughed quickly before falling into silent laughter. It fluctuated after that.

"T-THOR! I CAHAHAHAN- PLEHEHEASE HAHAHAHA STAHA!"

"You know what I want to hear, brother."

"HAHAHA! Y-YES! YESYESYES, THOR, STAHAHAHAP! AHAHA!"

"Yes what?"

"OH, YOUHUHU COM-COMPLEHEHETE AHAHASS! JUST STAHAHAHAHAP! I-I'LL GOHOhoho..."

Thor had pulled his hands out from Loki's underarms and moved to tickling his sides and belly lightly. Loki was giggling and smiling.

"You will come with me?"

"Yehehes, you ohoaf... Now, gehehet ohohoff!"

"Thank you, Loki."

Thor stood up and Loki followed, brushing himself off while trying to glare at the older one.

"That wasn't very fair."

"Yes, well, I took a page out of your book, brother."

Loki reached out to smack Thor, but he ducked back out of the cell and Loki hit the cell barrier instead.

"I expect you ready in an hour. I will be back with guards to keep you chained."

"Chains?"

"Yes. I shouldn't trust you. Not yet."

"Of course. Why would I expect different? See you then."

Thor couldn't hold back a smile as he left the prison. Loki relaxed in his cell again, a rush of excitement flowing through him from the impending adventure. He had so many new tricks to test out. And revenge would surely be in store for his brother.

_~The End~ _


End file.
